That Cheating Hyuuga!
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: A SasuHina One Shot! He fantasizes about her but she's taken. She acts indifferent around him. But when the Hokage sends them to a mission together all hell break lose! Rated M for some explicit words. This is an adult fic. OOC...


I always had my eyes on her.

Watching her from a far, admiring her beauty and how she grows from being shy to fierce. The old timid girl has now turned into a fearless swan. This has caused me to want her more. Her firm body, and those luscious curves. The sway of her _behind_ when she walks. Oh how I fantasize holding them in my hands grabbing all of it, gulping her scrummy body. Too bad she's already taken, by the person I despise the most.

I saw him coming up to her with that oh so bright orange shirt. It annoys me so much. How he held her in his arms, how he caresses her in front of me. I wanted to break him right here right now, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

If only I'm the one doing that to her, would she be more satisfied, more happy?, Could I be a better lover than he is. I watched this scene almost every freaking day.

* * *

I see her walking towards this direction, even if it's just her shadow I know her from a far, she's coming, getting closer and closer. I waited eagerly for her presence to arrive. I wonder what would bring her here. She never talks to me. There are times that she would catch me looking at her but she will just act indifferent. She will put her arms around his neck as if she knows how annoying it is to me. She's torturing me, I know she is.  
She stopped in front of me, I was shocked but I am Sasuke Uchiha, girls gets intimidated by me and not the other way around so I act as if I don't care.

"Uchiha"  
She called my name, it pains me that she calls me that way, and her tone isn't the friendliest tone, not what I remember when we were little.

I answered her with my signature "Hn" not looking at her. I don't want to be dumbfounded in front of her. I didn't move to acknowledge her. I'm still seating in the grounds with my back resting in a tree. She tosses me a scroll and I catch it with my left hand. I would prefer if she will hand it to me nicely and if I get lucky I could feel her soft hands brushing into my callus ones.

I didn't bother opening the scroll. I decided I'll read it later when she leaves, which I hope not soon. The wind blows and the air is taking her hair to a different direction which I find very sexy. Her scent brushing my nose, which I find intoxicating. There she stands in front of me, I wanted to take her down and pin her into this very tree I'm resting at. But I should take control of myself. Curse this body for not reading between the lines.

"It's the details of our mission"  
that sets the alarm in my ear! Did she just say OUR mission? I'm itching to know about it, and cursed this mouth for doing the privilege to ask  
"What mission?"  
"You'll find out once you read it" she said pointing to the scroll in my hand. "Hn"  
She turned her back I supposed she's leaving, why so soon? I'm not even finished fantasizing about you.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning. Sharp!"  
She said with conviction in her voice. She jump and in a flash she's gone.  
I decided to go home early, if I have a mission tomorrow I need to have plenty of rest.  
I sat down the chair and slowly open the scroll. Inside it written the details of our mission, it's a mission to the land of snow. A far one, given time to get there it will take us maybe 2 days in the road one way. It's a very simple task. Bringing a scroll to a certain clan who resides there, I wonder why Tsunade didn't call for my presence. I checked on the last part to see who else is included in this mission.

There are only two names written in bold characters.

UCHIHA SASUKE  
HYUUGA HINATA

Is this for real?  
Her and me... Alone? Together?  
I'm excited but there are a lot of things running into my mind. Lots of what if's and how about...

I packed my things, so that I wouldn't have to cram in the morning.  
I lie awake in bed. Though my eyes are close I couldn't sleep. Am I this excited? I wonder.

* * *

Morning comes and I hurriedly went on my way. Why the hell am I so hype today to think that I didn't get enough sleep last night.

I was walking towards the gate of Konoha. There she is leaning in one side. She is eyeing me from a far and when I get closer I nod in her acknowledgement.  
"Ready?" she asked me softly."Hn" and she started walking. I'm walking behind her. I like the view here. The entire evil population is coming up to me teasing me to touch her from behind. The curiosity is creeping down my spine. The only thing that's holding me back is the stupid thought that she's matter of fact-ly doesn't give a bit of a damn about me.

It's a whole day of walking and jumping in branches without speaking to each other, before we get to the half of our journey. We stayed in an inn in a small town.

I'm hungry. I wonder if there's any restaurant nearby. Should I ask her to have a dinner with me? I supposed not she must be tired from all that running walking and jumping. I decided to go alone.

The morning comes and I saw her by the counter waiting for me so we could leave.  
"Did I keep you waiting?" I inquire trying my best not to sound that interested.  
"Not at all" is all she could say.  
"You know you could get breakfast before we leave there's a.." but she cut me off  
"I'm not really hungry" she said.  
I was just being nice but Ok If she wants to keep pulling that bitchy attitude so be it.

* * *

We went our way, again no talking.  
Just like yesterday. It's like I'm following some corps in front of me. Why does it have to be this heartless bitch that did nothing but to disregard me? Me 'THE' Uchiha Sasuke, fantasy of every girl in Konoha, is acting like a fucking fan boy! This makes me sick! I hate all of this I wish I could ignore all this feelings that swallows me to the ground.  
I'm so lost with this thought that I didn't recognize her stopping. I accidentally bumped into her back. 'Ouch'  
Ok my bad. How will I ever get into focus if your shaking ass is in front of me?  
"Watch it!" I hear her muttered in the most annoyed tone. She looked at me as I was looking at her but we weren't in the same page she "shhhh" me and trying to communicate through eyes.  
Snap! That's when I realized that were not alone. I sense presence of other chakra '1,2,3 no...6' I sense six chakra from different directions.

'An ambush I guess. Cute!'  
trying to ambush an Uchiha, must have been out of their mind. She did sense them too as she gave me a look. Look that all ninja could understand. 'Ready for battle' I saw her activating her byakugan. She gave me hints of their position.  
Shurikens started flying in different directions I activated my sharingan and caught 3 of them in my genjutsu. She defeated the other 3 with her gentle fist. I saw her struggle at some point but still manage to finish them off. I wonder why it is called gentle fist, surely there's nothing gentle about it. I wouldn't want to be the one getting caught with that so called gentle fist it will surely break me into pieces.

The injured nin tried their best to run away knowing they couldn't defeat us. One of them throw another blow of small needles in her direction but she blocked them away with that technique that I saw Neji used long before. She must have not perfected it though one needle got through her neck. The running nin laugh in menace.

She took it off her,  
"Are you alright?" I asked  
"Yah, let's go" she muttered.  
After hours of walking I recognized her pace getting slower. She looked paler than usual. I could sense something is wrong but still hesitating to ask until she suddenly falls to the ground.  
I run to her side studying what could have happen.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga!" I scream  
I can see she's suffering from something but I'm clueless. Then it suddenly hits me, Where is that needle?  
"Hyuuga where is the needle that caught your neck?" she couldn't answer so she direct her hands in her pocket and handed it to me.

"Might be poison, I have to take you to a doctor fast" I don't know the nature of the poison all I know is that if I don't act fast I'll lose her.  
I saw hopes after seeing the town. I immediately search for the hospital but they pointed me to a different direction.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you" said an old woman whom I guessing at her 80's. I was disoriented at the thought of losing Hinata.  
"I need your help, She's ... I think she's poisoned" I stammered as I took her inside the house.  
"Hush there young one I'm a medic" she said, some kind of relief rushed through me but not enough to settle me down.  
"Please heal her" I pleaded like a puppy. To hell with all the ego and pride  
I saw Hinata's eyes suddenly opens,

She's waking up. She stood up and boy am I surprise to see her back in her feet.

Like nothing happened.

"What happened to me?" she inquired brushing her hair with her fingers.  
The old woman was eyeing me in confusion. And I myself is also confuse as hell.  
"You said she was poison?" the old woman asked me.  
"That's what I thought"  
Hinata still standing there just listening to us like a zombie.  
"Here" I handed her the needle from the previous encounter and her eyes widen.  
"I know this" she said in a scary manner.  
"This is bad" she said. Both me and Hinata looked at her wanting to hear more information.  
"It is poisoned"  
"What? So I'm going to..."  
"This is different"  
I am very much listening but avoiding to ask for she's the one who needs an answer badly.  
"It depends"  
"You mean there's a way to?"  
She nodded. And she begins explaining

"This is the LUST poison"  
"What?" we asked in unison  
"a type of poison that will make you want to... (She's eyeing the both of us like we should know what she's about to say but we don't) you know.. (No. we answered through eyes) want to have... (What?!) It will make you want to have a physical contact with the opposite sex"  
"WHAT?!" Hinata shouted. I was dumbfounded by that information. I didn't know such things exist!  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me" and here I thought Hinata couldn't say such words. I almost forgot this is a different Hinata now.  
"How will we be able to counter it?" I asked  
"You can't"  
"What do you mean we can't? You said that there's a chance..." the old woman cut Hinata off  
"You have to give in. The more you fight the feeling the more the poison gets through your veins"  
"So you mean to say..."  
"Only the male specimen can be the antidote"  
She dropped off the floor deadpanned about all this. I wanted to offer myself.. I have to.. I want to save her..  
"How long?"  
"Maybe 3-5 days give or take" the old woman said.

"She needs to give in for 3-5 days straight to lust, because the more she tries to fight it the more she will sink. It will eat her whole body until she gets weak, and eventually dies" she continued.  
I master up all the courage to tell her that I am more than willing to help her  
"Hinata I can..." but the heartless kunoichi cut me off!  
"Stop! Don't" she looked at me straight in the eyes and I felt electricity shivers through my spine, I still tried to argue  
"But you..."  
"Just don't!" she walked out.  
"I'll talk to her" the old woman said  
"But first you are here to deliver something from your Hokage"  
"Right" I handed her the scroll  
"This condition of her, when will it starts to manifest? How does it work?" I'm curious. It has a very simple solution but could she control it for 3 freaking days at least until we get back to Konoha.  
"The itch only activates in midnight and stops before sunrise" I wasn't very much please with all of this I want to hear more.

She showed me to where I will be staying for the time being, then left to catch up with Hinata.

* * *

Here I lie awake in this bed wondering where the hell she is. Everything could be avoided if she will just 'Oh fuck' why the hell is this happening now?!

It's almost midnight what could happen to her? Can she be able to fight this? I rolled up and decided that I can't let her die, not like this! If I have to force her I will!

I walked through the door and open it only to find Hinata standing there in front of me.

I was surprised to see her here, did she changes her mind? I was there dumbfounded until I felt her hands in my shoulders.

She pushed me hard that I collided again with the bed, it lands me in a sitting position. I tried to stand up putting my hands in the bed for support as she slams the door behind her. But I stopped my attempts when I saw her eyeing me like a hungry lion, being the prey isn't really my cup of tea but she makes me bend every rule. Damn this heartless woman.

She slowly unties her coat, so OK this is going to be one hell of a night. Am I really in for the ride? Tch. Course I am! I set aside all the feelings that are starting to build up in my head, about Naruto, about friendship, about betrayal, about lots of things. I'll forget about the consequences for now.

"I always wonder what's it like to be doing it with THE UCHIHA SASUKE" she emphasizes every single letter of my name that sound so hot! As she drops the coat to the floor revealing her… can I say 'heavenly body'? only in her lacy underwear. She is eyeing me suspiciously.

"Can you live up to your name" she boldly asks yet still seems innocent.

"There's only one way to find out" I heard myself say.

And with that said she jumps off on top of me, wildly kissing every part of my face to my neck, even in the back of my ear. And I'm gladly returning all the favor. My hands run through her back I trace all those delicious curves.

I carried her up her thighs embracing my hips. Pin her to the wall before I worked my hands and lips through her body. She's letting out soft moans, its music to my ears. There's a lot of twist and turns before we finally land to the bed she sat on top of me wildly ripping my shirt and struggling to take off this stupid pants she succeeded. For the moment we are one, dancing in the rhythm of our body. We were sweaty until we both reach the climax. The pace started to get more faster than before She is about to take me to that place close to heaven! And so we arrived!

We were both panting in exhaustion. Neither of us was talking but she placed her hands around my torso. How could something that is wrong feel so right? I don't feel any guilt. And I don't know why.

All that matters to me is she's right here with me. I felt my eyelids drops.

* * *

When I open my eyes I was alone, naked! A proof that last night wasn't just a wild dream. I went straight to the bathroom washing all the evidence in my body. I could still feel her body lingering through me.

When I finished I heard a knock on my door I was hoping it's her but I was disappointed. It's one of the servants of the host.

"Breakfast is ready" he said and he ushered me to the dining hall.

I saw Hinata there sitting in one of those mats wearing a purple yukata. She didn't meet my gaze not even bother looking up. But there is a different look in her face. It has a brighter aura. I took a seat in front of her. I recall the event last night it keeps playing in my head. I want to grab her here, claim her here until she shouts my name again. But this table is a hindrance distancing her away from me. The old lady approached us.

"How was your night?" she asked looking like she wants to hear some dirty details.

Hinata smiled at her "I think I have sleep walking problems" she sound happy, she even let out a soft giggles.

Was it because of me? This is the first time in many days that I've seen her happy. And if I'm the one reading the signs I think I'll be up again for another wild night.

"How about you young man?"

"I had the sweetest dreams last night. Thank you for your hospitality" I said answering her question but my eyes were focused in the girl in front of me who's now ginning.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Ready to go home?" I asked her and she answered me with a smile or a smirk I couldn't distinguish, really. I think that wall that used to be between us has stumbled down.

"So have did I meet your expectation?" she laughs at me as I laugh too. Were like two psychopaths trying to have a conversation expecting it wouldn't be awkward.

"You were so much more Uchiha! So much more" she said grinning at me.


End file.
